


Waiting for Pizza

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Buttsex, Kissing, M/M, Pizza, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum are just waiting for their pizza. It's not their fault they decide to pass the time by fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a friend who could not find any 5SOS gay smut. Its so stupid, I really don't know as much about them as I should and this was kind of a joke.

"'Ey Calum you wanna order a pizza?' Michael yelled down the hall of the 5SOS abode. "The boys are out and we are out of food again!" Michael continued as he emerged from the hallway to find Calum on the couch, in a baby blue tee and some grey sweats, playing on his phone. "Yah, sure thing call it in dude," Calum replied before groaning as his man ran off the end of the Temple Run trail. He locked his phone looking up. "Where are the boys?" 

Michael grabbed Calum's phone typing in the password 5767. He pulled up the favourites list, knowing that the pizza delivery was the fourth one, topped only by the boys who of course had set themselves above everyone else. He clicked it, "they went on that trip they wanted to go on you know the one to Leeds fest or something, they left this morning while you were sleeping" he quickly said before the pizza man aka their saviour answered. 

"This is Dicks Pizza how can we help you," Michael closeted his giggle, I mean seriously this is like the thousandth time you think they would get used to hearing the name of the pizza place. "Yah this is Michael, we just want the usual," he ignored a look from Calum that obviously said he was crazy for ordering what would usually take four of them to eat. "Yah, uh huh, twenty minutes, got it thanks bye," he handed the phone to Calum.  
"And just how much pizza do ya plan on eatin Michael?" Calum argued. Michael shrugged, "If we don't eat it tonight you know we will eventually." Calum sighed, that was too true. When did food ever last in a house full of teenage boys? 

"So," Calum started, "we got twenty minutes to blow what d'ya wanna do?" Michael mock contemplated for a few seconds. "I know...." he said smirking devilishly at Calum, "TICKLE WAR!" Calum jumped a combination of fright from the loudness of Michael's words and the fact that he had just had a boy jump on him. Michael had the unfair advantage of suprise but Calum was used to the rough housing. He flipped them off the couch and was soon straddling Michaels waist on the floor returning the attack. Then he made a mistake. He made eye contact, dark brown meeting the dazzling murky green, and they froze. Noticing for the first time, how Calum was half hard on top of Michael from the friction of their groins rubbing together, how their lips were meer inches apart, how they were breathing each others air. 

I guess you could blame it on many things. The fact that they hadn't gotten laid in awhile, the continuous teasing that would eventually lead to something, or maybe just the closeness the boys had shared. But something gave Calum the courage to close that distance. To connect their lips in a gently sweet kiss that Michael was easily leaning up into. What started as an innocent kiss soon took a turn for the scandalous though, because these are horny teenage boys we are talking about. No one knows who did it but one second it was a sweet, innocent, chaste kiss and the next Calum's tongue was rubbing against Michael's tongue and their bodies were grinding together like their lives depended on it. 

Michael was the one who ended it pulling apart to look up at the younger boy again. "Bedroom," he breathed and Calum nodded jumping up and nearly running down the hallway. Michael was right on his heels when they reached his bedroom. He headed for the drawer which he knew held what they would need. But first, "Do you want to do this?" he looked over at Calum. "Yes," he confirmed and really there was almost no way he could have denied Michael. Although he did admire the fact that Michael was gentlemanly enough to ask, because Calum respects consent as anyone should. 

Michael grabbed the bottle of lube and tossed it onto the bed. Calum's eyes followed the movement looking at the little tube with a slight look of concern in his eyes. That is until he saw what the bottle said, 'Pizza Lube for the best lubrication in the tightest of locations' in which case that speck on uncertainty was filled with mirth. "Oh my gosh, you have to be joking," Calum said glancing at Michael who bushed. "It was a gift, its not like I picked it out."

Calum continued to laugh until Michael was around the bed and pushing him down, effectively silencing him when he connected their lips. This kiss was kept short, the promise that more would come to satisfy their hunger enough reason for them to pull apart. Michael pulled at the hem of Calum's t-shirt, and Calum stuck his hands in the air. He pulled the shirt off, pushing the younger boy further up on the bed. He traced the contours of Calum's chest admiring everything from his collar bones down to the light dusting of hair that led down, down, down to where Michael hoped he would get to explore. 

He bent down, licking around a nipple, tweaking the other between his fingers and relishing in the light moan he managed to get from his band mate. He switched, before kissing his way down. "Shirt, I want you to take your shirt off," Calum said looking down at him. And what kind of band mate would Michael be to refuse that? He slowly unbuttoned his grey shirt, teasing Calum because he's just a little shit. It seemed like a million years later when he had the last button undone and Calum moved up to grip his shoulders, pushing the cloth down Michaels arms until it was discarded on the floor. 

The younger boy pushed up and connected their lips, fingers tracing across Michael's chest before pinching his nipple and earning a yelp from the older boy. He giggled before pulling Michael down on top of him and quickly rolling over. He leaned down mouth ghosting over the older boy's ear as he whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you Michael just like I know you like, how I know you want." Michael groaned because just fucking shit did he just get put in some porno. Calum grinned knowingly moving down between his sweatpants clad legs, he pulled them down. Michael had gone commando, and jesus was that a beautiful sight or what? Calum wanted to taste it, but they had time for that in a bit, now he needed to finish getting his kit off. He pulled his sweats and boxers down in one go, tossing them over his shoulder to join their shirts on the floor. 

"I don't even need to ask if you've done this, do I Michael? No because we all know you have, we all know just how much you love this." Calum growled, grabbing the lube and slicking up three fingers. He pushed Michael's legs further apart, settling himself between them. "Up," he said, sliding a pillow under Michael's hips when he lifted them. He looked up at Michael, his confidence faltering at the reality that he may cause pain to his best friend. "It's ok," the older boy whispered giving him a small understanding smile. 

Confident he wouldn't be causing serious pain to his best mate, Calum moved a finger up to Michael's entrance, tracing the rim and earning a gasp from the older boy. He pushed in, the resistance there but not as tight as it could have been. "Christ, do you do this often?" Calum looked up and Michael nodded not at all ashamed in his daily hobby. Calum pulled out and pushed in with another finger, scissoring them in the wet heat. Michael was panting, keening, squirming below Calum, the effect of Calum's fingers have a glorious effect on his body. Nothing was being said as the boys both took in each other. Michael eventually let out a whine of 'more' and Calum eagerly obliged his dick begging to be inside his band mate. He was patient though, always the gentleman. 

"I'm ready," the older boy declared. He knew that meant Calum would have to remove his amazing fingers but it didn't stop the whine that escaped him at the empty feeling. Calum grabbed a condom, safety first, and tried ineffectively to open it with his still lube coated fingers until impatience causes Michael to rip it from his grasp, tearing it open and sliding it onto him. Calum got another drop of lube and slicked himself up before getting back between his mates legs. He lined up and slowly started to push in, hands gripping Michael's thighs, holding them open for him. 

Michael was overwhelmed. Calum slowly pushing in, his eyes locked on the younger boy's face as he watched himself push in. Calum's hands on his thighs, squeezing as he pushed further in. The feeling of bottoming out, Calum nestled against him, skin touching. Calum leaning down and kissing him, chest rubbing together. He could feel him everywhere. Everything in that moment was just a loop of Calum, Calum, Calum. "Calum, please for the sake of my sanity fuckin move," he managed to get out. 

Calum chucked, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. Acting like he was teasing but truthfully he was just being careful. "C'mon I'm not gonna fuckin break," Michael muttered and that did it. Calum pulled out and thrust in hard, both boys moaning at the feeling. He continued a quick, hard pace as they slowly lost themselves. Calum continued to thrust, repositioning himself to reach Michael's hard length. He pumped him in time with his thrusts, Michael a wrecked moaning mess beneath him. The change in angle also allowed him to brush Michael's prostate on certain deep thrusts, bringing the boy closer and closer to the edge. 

It wasn't long and Michael was cumming across both their chest, a groan escaping his lips as Calum continued his pounding thrusts. The room was filled with the sound of slapping skin that was soon filled with whimpers as Michael became aware of the oversensitivity he was feeling. Calum didn't stop though, lost in the chase for his orgasm which came a few thrust later. He collapsed on Michael who comforted him through it.  
They laid there panting, still to short of breath to move. Eventually, their heart rates approached a normal range and their breathing had slowed. Calum pulled out, taking the condom off and tying it before tossing it into a bin next to the bed. "I wonder if the pizza is here," Michael said. And they both laughed, remembering the entire reason for this. "It better be, I'm starving."

They ate pizza and if they had a new distraction for when they were waiting on pizza it was no biggie. It just caused them to order more pizza. And who doesn't love pizza.


End file.
